Black Irony
by Hikarimabane
Summary: What if the assassination of Marianue did not happen and Lelouch stayed as a prince? He was sent to Area 11 as a sub-viceroy while attending Ashford Academy as Lelouch Lamperouge. And what if Lelouch and Suzaku both disliked each other?
1. Introduction

Hello Code Geass fans! This is my first fanfic and since English is not my native language, you may find grammar and spelling mistakes. (bear with me ) I hope my grammar is not as bad as to the point where you guys cannot understand what I am writing…. Well anyways, enjoy the story ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is owned by Sunrise.**

**Black Irony**

"Lelouch, wake up! Math class is over already and we've got to go to the student council now!" A blue haired boy yelled as he shook 'his' shoulder.

"Oh? It has already?" The raven hair teen, Lelouch, yawned as he stood up and observed his surroundings.

"Well yeah.. The class ended ten minutes ago but you were still sleeping like a cat!", said Lelouch's friend, Rival, as he grinned

Lelouch Lamperouge, a seemingly ordinary 17-year-old student at Ashford Academy has an important secret that cannot be revealed to anyone. His real identity is Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth in line to the throne, eleventh prince of the Holy Britannia Empire. He was sent to Area 11 by his father, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor of the Bratannian Empire. He was given the position of sub-viceroy of Area 11 to assist his older brother, Clovis la Britannia who was the viceroy. Lelouch's identity as the sub-viceroy was a top secret within the Britannian army, so no one knew about it besides the viceroy, Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader of the Purebloods, Villetta Nu, subordinate of Jeremiah, Lloyd Asplund, weird scientist who is the head of the scientific research team Camelot, and finally, Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's subordinate.

As a sub-viceroy, Lelouch held control over all the Britannian army in Area 11 and was referred as the black prince, due to his calm, accurate strategies. However, the black prince who was feared by the enemies when he took command of the Britannian army, had a person who Lelouch dislikes the most and annoyed, whenever he talked to that person.

"So you've been sleeping during class again, Lelouch.", a cold-toned voice rose behind Lelouch and Rival as they were about to leave the classroom. Lelouch recognized who this voice belonged to. It was 'his' voice.

"Look like someone has decided to come to school today.", said Lelouch with a cold glare and a slight smile on his face.

"And I don't see how me sleeping during class is any of your business, Kururugi Suzaku.", added Lelouch as the owner of the 'voice' smirked at his comment.

Kururugi Suzaku, an honorary Britinnian, son of former prime minster of Japan, Kururugi Genbu, one of Lelouch's classmates, a Britannian soldier, and most importantly, the person who Lelouch hates!

"I just wondered if you needed any notes from today's class since you were during the lecture the entire time.", said Suzaku with irony in his voice.

"No thanks. Maybe you should pay attention to the lessons…you've been missing a lot of school recently. You wouldn't want your marks to drop do you?", smirked Lelouch.

Suzaku lowered his eyebrows but managed to keep his ironic smile. "Thanks for your concern but I can manage my time to complete the homework that are assigned." , replied Suzaku.

"That's good to hear."

"He…hey guys…let's go to the student council or we won't be able to finish the budget calculation by today…", Rival said nervously to the two teens who were still glaring at each other with fake smiles on their faces.

"Right! Let's go Rival!", said Suzaku as he remembered the matter and cheerfully smiled at Rival and started walking down the hallway.

At the student council room:

"You guys are LAAAAAATE!!!!" As soon as Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rival opened the door that led to the student council room, Milly Ashford, the president of the student council yelled.

"What were you guys doing until now!? Hurry up and finish calculating the budget for the horse back ride club before they come in on their horseback and sue us for insufficiency of money for their club activities!", she screamed.

"Okay, okay. We will start working right away.", said Lelouch as he sighed and sat on a chair to reach for a spreadsheet.

**Did you guys like the story??? I hope u did^^ **

**Please Review!!**

**Hikarimabane**


	2. Converstation

Hello fans! Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Sunrise does.**

**Black Irony**

'Oh god! He looks annoyed.' thought Jeremiah as he looked at the black prince who was signing the documents with astonishing speed.

"What is it Orange?" asked Lelouch, without looking up from the papers, his hand still writing.

"Your highness! Please do not call me Orange!" protested Jeremiah, raising his voice.

Lelouch stopped his hand as he signed mentally. '_Oh great! First, Suzaku annoyed me at school and now this?_'

"Keep your voice down. You do realize what room you are in right now do u?" said Lelouch, with a slight annoyance in his voice,

"I'm… I am truly sorry your highness. " apologized Jeremiah as he lowered his head.

"Oh Lelouch, don't be mean to sir Gottwald. He's here to help you with that pile of documents you are signing right now. He is just doing his job. Besides, this your study so he has the right of speaking in here." A black figure who stood behind a large painting set commented in a cheerful voice.

"……..I am all aware of that and I would wish not to hear that from someone who is not doing his job, prince Clovis." Lelouch felt a wave of pain striking his head as he replied.

"What do you mean 'someone who isn't doing his job'? I am doing my job! Can't you see what I am doing right now?" said Clovis as he continued to proceed his 'job'.

An awkward silence filled the room. Lelouch felt another wave of pain striking his head because of annoyance.

"Big brother?" said Lelouch with a sweet smile on his face as he decided to break the silence

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, why would you think 'painting' is your 'job'?"

"……nice question! Well, the citizens in this colony need something to entertain themselves and especially the Britanians, they are looking for something from us, the loyalties. So, as the viceroy of this colony, I, Clovis la Britannia, have the responsibility t-" "That is not what I am asking. Clovis" glared Lelouch as he looked at his brother with furious eyes.

"I am asking why you are painting ME in MY study when YOU have not finished signing all the documents that you were supposed to by the noon of today and while I am finishing all of these documents for YOU, you are just relaxing and enjoying your 'free' time?" Lelouch was now pissed but managed to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Well.. I thought you wanted a painting of yourself, so….. I am sorry Lelouch, I didn't mean to make you mad…. I just wanted to make you happy." Clovis looked down at the floor as he apologized to his little brother.

Another silence filled the room and like the last time, Lelouch spoke up to break the deadly atmosphere.

"I understand nii-san. Please just finish your work before you come visit me to paint next time." said Lelouch with a little troubled smile to enlighten the mood.

Clovis smiled back as he saw the smile. But after a few seconds, he looked down at the floor again.

"So Lelouch….will you…."

"Yes?"

"Will you stay in your chair for forty-five minute so I could finish the painting?" asked Clovis with sparkled eyes and a child-like smile on his face.

'_Why does he always want me as the model of his painting!!??'_ yelled Lelouch inwardly.

"I'm sorry prince Clovis, my schedule is very tight today so I believe I cannot do that. However, I know a person who is the perfect model for your magnificent painting."

"Oh? Who would that be?" asked Clovis

'…_oh no, I don't like where this is going'_ thought Jeremiah as he sensed the air around the black prince became colder and denser every seconds.

"Sir Gottwald, could you do me a favour?" asked Lelouch nicely, without looking at Clovis nor Jeremiah.

"Yes, of course your highness, anything for you." answered Jeremiah as he felt a tear of sweat running down his cheek.

"Escort prince Clovis to his own room and you will be the model for his painting" said Lelouch, smirking.

'_NOOOOO!!!!!'_

**That's it for Chapter 1!**

**Plz review!!!!**

**Hikarimabane**


	3. At the Student Council

**Hello code geass fans! The second chapter is up!!**

**Enjoy^^**

**Black Irony**

A loud smacking sound echoed the student council room as Lelouch woke up from his sleep, feeling a little bruise on his head, to see what had happened. The attacker, who stood in front of him, was trying to send another blow in his head, but this time, Lelouch dodged the attack on time.

"Now, now, president, there's no need to commit such a violent act" said Lelouch, touching his head to examine if there are any severe injuries.

"Yes there is! You were dosing off again while signing those papers and that's the second time today! What is wrong with you??" barked Milly as she glared him in the eye.

"Well president, I had been busy with some family business for the past few days and I couldn't find any time to rest." Lelouch sat back down into his chair with a tired expression.

"Ahhh! Not again!!" Milly almost smashed head onto the table.

"So, what was that family business, Lelouch?" asked Shirley with curiousness in her tone.

'I knew someone was going to ask me that.' thought Lelouch as he composed the answer in his head.

"Well, my dad owns a business in Britannia and one of the franchaise is located in Area 11. My brother happens to be the president of the company in Area 11 so my dad wants me to go and help my brother." Lelouch paused the story to reach the teacup on the table.

"So what do you do? Something like signing documents and leading conferences?" asked Rival.

'Wow, I never thought Rival would be so good at guessing.' thought Lelouch as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rival, but nothing important. Just organizing some documents and stuff like that."

"Aww man, I was excepting something big!" wined Rival.

"But that doesn't mean you could sleep during the student council." said Suzaku in a cold tone. "There is something called 'time management' "

'Oh great, it's he again!'

"Well, it's none-"

"Shut up!!!" Just when Lelouch was going to reply back, he was cut off by Milly who raised her voice to stop the almost beginning quarrel.

"Oh god! Can't you two stop fighting each other every time you meet one another?" asked Milly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Lelouch, go back to your work, and Suzaku, stop picking on him. This is an order as the president of the student council."

"Yes ma'am." They both replied and started to work as they were ordered.

"Now, enough for cheat-chat! Everybody get back to their-"

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz._

A vibrating sound echoed the room.

"Who's phone is it?" asked Shirley as she looked around for the source of the sound, then her eyes were laid on a person.

Lelouch took out his phone from his pocket and skimmed the message.

"Sorry president, I have another family business I must attend to." Lelouch stood up from his chair and began to pack his belongings.

"But I'm not done with you!! Fine then, I will ask you to finish everything once you come back, so be prepared for it!" said Milly as she signed.

"You can send all of those documents to my apartments and I will finish them once I come back." said Lelouch as he moved towards the door.

"Okay. See ya!"

**And that's the end of the second chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hikarimabane**

**p.s. The updates may become slower because I'm also writing another fanfiction.**

**But, I will try to pick up the pace and update asap!**


	4. Lancelot

**Hello fans! This is Hikarimabane!**

**I apologize for not updating for sooooo long… T_T**

**Enjoy the third chapter.**

"Ahhh your highness! I'm so glad to see you~~!" Lloyd Asplund, a.k.a. mad scientist (named by Lelouch :p), raised his high pitched voice excitedly.

"Behave Sir Asplund! Who do you think you are talking to?" growled Jeremiah as he glared.

"Don't be so stiff! This is one of the reasons why his highness always call you 'orange'."

"Oran…Lloyd! You have no right to call me by that name!" Jeremiah barked, his hand pointing at the mad scientist fiercely.

Lelouch sighed at the situation. 'Why can't they just get along? Do they have to go through this every time they meet each other?'

"Lloyd and Jeremiah, stop this at once. This is not a place for you two to fool around and I did not come here to listen to you two quarrel" Lelouch commanded with dignity.

"My apology your highness."

"I am sorrrrry!" The two nobilities apologized, with one man on his knees and the other spinning like a top.

"Now it's settled, shall we move on to the subject?"

"Yes your highness! Please follow me." Lloyd guided them further into the building.

"So this is the one?" Lelouch looked up to see the white Kightmare Frame.

"Yes. The research and development team introduce you to the seventh-generation custom Knightmare Frame, Lancelot." Cécile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant explained from behind.

The seventh-generation Knightmare was astonishing. Not only from the maneuverability, but the machine potential was far greater than any of the Knightmare frames around.

"Who is the devicer?" Lelouch flipped a few pages of the data that Lloyd had given, but found no information on the devicer.

"His name is Suzaku Kururugi. His rank is currently a Private but we are planning to ask Prince Clovis to promote him to a Warrant Officer."

After hearing the devicer's name, Lelouch accidently dropped the paper on the floor by surprise. 'What? I knew he was part of the military but I never thought he would be chosen as the Lancelot's devicer.'

"What? Why did you choose an eleven as the devicer?" Jeremiah asked fiercely.

As the commander of the Pureblood, he could not tolerate an eleven to operate the Britania's most advanced Knightmare.

"Well, he's got the highest operational efficiency of his class from the simulator. Even though he is an eleven, he does have the potential to become the devicer. What do you think your highness?" Lloyd questioned Lelouch with a faint smile.

'I guess I can't deny the advantages of having Suzaku as the devicer.'

"I do not question the origin of the people. As long as they have the power, I will acknowledge them." said Lelouch, permitting Suzaku as the new devicer of Lancelot.

"Woohoo! Thank you very much your highness! Oh, I almost forgot, could you please bring some puddings next time when you come here?" said Lloyd as Lelouch was about to leave to report to the governor.

'I guess it can't be helped…' sighed Lelouch as he turned his back and started to walk.

**Few hours later…**

"Congratulations! Suzaku Kururugi! You've just being permitted to become the devicer of world's most advanced Knightmare Frame!"

"Huh?"

Few hours later after Lelouch's leave, confuse faced Suzaku, due to the suddent announcement, was seen in the research and development building…

**Thx for reading! I will update the next chapter soon! **

**Hikarimabane**


	5. Kallen is Back!

**Hello fans! This is Hikarimabane!**

**I just realized that I forgot to add Kallen into my story!**

**But don't worry! I just added her in**

**The fifth chapter is up! Enjoy!**

"Hey! Don't you know about the bombing terrorism lead by those filthy Elevens ?"

"Yeah I know! Those Elvens were caught and the bombs disarmed were right?"

"Oh yeah! Remember the bank robbery by some low-class Britannians?"

"Of course! Those Britannians are such a disgrace to our people."

"I wonder who caught those criminals? Was it the military?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you didn't know about them! They are famous right now you know, along with the mysterious sub-viceroy."

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Oh my god you dummy! They are the -"

"Hey Kallen! I see you are back to school! How are feeling today?" Shirley stood beside Kallen's desk and asked with a sweet smile.

Kallen, who was listening to the conversation between her friends, raised her head slowly.

"Hello Shirley. I feel fine thank you." Answered Kallen, with her noble-like, genial smile.

"Oh… Are you sure you are okay? You've missed school for three days in a row."

"Yes I am completely fine. Even the doctor said that I am getting better yesterday."

Kallen replied, while feeling frustrated inside.

'I could have returned in two days if that bustard didn't budge in like that and interfere with my move.' Growled Kallen in her mind while keeping her 'mask' on as a noble, weak girl.

"Well I'm glad that you are feeling okay! Let's go to the student council! Everyone is waiting for us!" grinned Shirley as she pulled Kallen up from her seat.

**At the student council.**

"…..ahh this is so BORNING! Why isn't Lelouch here? I could have bullied him!" yelled Milley as she took a glance at the table.

"Bullying? You mean teasing him right, Madam President." Said Rivel grinning.

"Noooo! I want to stay here to bully him and I want to go home now!" said Milley childishly.

"Madam President, your sentence is contradicting." commented Suzaku.

"If Lelouch was here, this work would be a lot easier." Nina said as she faced her computer.

"If you hadn't leave these documents until yesterday, we could have gone home by now" said Shirley, lowering her eyebrow while facing the culprit who created the situation.

"You know I don't like organizing documents… ahh I wanna go home!"

"We even have Suzaku and Kallen to help us today so this shouldn't take us that long!" Rival said cheerfully, trying to encourage Milley to get back to the work.

**One Hour Later:**

"Gahh! Where are you Lelouch? We need you!" sighed Milley, bringing up the same topic.

"Apparently, he has this 'family business' that he has to help with…again.."

"He seems to be missing school a lot." Kallen muttered.

"You are missing school too Suzaku. I thought you are part of the science department, but they seem to call you back a lot recently." Said Shirley

"Yeah…..they are short handed so I have to go help them."

"Speaking of which, there've been a lot of incidents caused by Elevens recently…" said Nina, sounding frightened.

With that the room was filled with silent for a moment.

"Well…don't worry Nina. It's not like they are going to come here and bomb the school. Besides, they can't do anything in the middle of Tokyou….." said Milley while moving her hand to her chin to form a thinking gesture. Then suddenly raised her voice.

"That's it!"

"Huh?" Everyone questioned in unison.

"We will go to the hot spring as a recreational trip for the student council!" Milley announced. "All members of the student council must attend this trip! It's mandatory."

"But President! Why now out of all time?" Shierly questioned.

"No buts! We are going to relax ourselves. It won't hurt to relax ourselves once in a while." said Milley as she winked.

**15 minutes later.**

A voice echoed in the empty hallway. A voice not to high to fit within the range of soprano, but not too low as alto.

"Hello, Lelouch? No, nothing urgent. I just wanted to tell you that the President has decided to go to a hot spring trip tomorrow with the student council…right…Are you sure your schedule will workout tomorrow?...okay. We will be waiting for you in front of the bus station."

**Lelouch will come back into the story next chapter!**

**And as to what Kallen was doing three days before she came back to the school and who she works for… will be explained in later chapters ^_^**

**Thx for reading~**


End file.
